La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P12)
Treasure Slime This monster will only spawn in Kadora Mines B3. It is a low spawn rate and only is available when Celica's Goddess Bar is above 50%. It might ruin the game experiencing if this item is farmed earlier in the game. This monster drops フールマールズ and ★フールマールズ the most OP accessories in the game. Dancing Hall If the boss is defeated, the dungeon cannot be accessible again. There are two monster stone available: お客さんA and お客さんC. These monsters will become in the Hetare Dungeon afterwards. Inside the Dancing Halls, all enemies will have max FS and there are a few stationary battles. The dungeon is rather small and very linear so make sure all the chest are grabbed. The boss is located on the center of the stage. Boss Battle (First Two Battles will play the OP Song; Final Battle will play the ED Song) Battle 1: お客さんA x3, お客さんE x2 Battle 2: お客さんB x3, お客さんF x2 Boss Battle: Oonaa - Celica's Level Cap 128 (Varies) This boss is extremely difficult and it's a combination of reasons. The main issue here is the boss himself is easy; it is the 5 female demons with him that make it hard. Not only they are deadly with their attacks, but they have very high defense. The other main issue is that the boss can revive them all in 5 seconds. So killing them is a waste of time. Focusing on killing the boss is mandatory due to his insane revive ability. This means that you must withstand the large array of attacks coming from all the units at once. The best setup is by far the same setup used in the final Majin Random Encounter (Shuri/Valefor stack full Avoidance, Cowra/Refin/Metisana with Anti-Versatile armor and put Refin in front). Swapping Celica for Metisana with Darkness Element Defense Armor is also a good alternative. This completely eliminates most of the large range of attacks except for the 1x3 Lightning Physical Attack from the Demon girls. Another must do is to ensure the biggest buff gets applied before entering the 3rd battle so everyone has full buffs, but you also have to make sure Shuri isn't waiting around after her cast. Another final thing to note is that when the boss dies, the female demons do not die with him. They must be taken down. So don't get caught off guard. If this boss is too difficult, wait a little bit or recruit Eushully-shan and train the overkill ability as this boss has no innate abilities that prevent it. The encounter drops no items or provides any function points and experience. Since the Female Demons play a significant role for this fight, their abilities are also listed. Boss *2 second cast / 2 second delay: Self Buff: Increase attack and reduce defense siginifcantly. *5 second cast / 8 second delay: Resummons all units (Maximum of 5). *5 second cast / 4 second delay: Chance to inflict various debuff with 2 stacks for 100 seconds (Horror, etc.). *8 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. Female Demon *11 second cast / 5 second delay: 2x2 Physical Attack. *21 second cast / 15 second delay: 5x5 Darkness Magic Attack. *5 second cast / 7 second delay: 3x1 Darkness Magic Attack. *7 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x3 Darkness/Lightning Physical Attack. *7 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. When the battle is over, enjoy the 4-some H-scene. Eushully-Chan's Books/Event and Ex-Dungeon Speak to Eushully-chan to recruit her. She starts at with level 115 with her portrait unlocked: +3 to level cap. A series of dialogues will take place and the first hint of the book will be shown under the pink '!' Before heading in, now that we have Eushully-chan, make a quick visit to Varidell's Palace to get the Summon stones. First Book ' Hint: A new book is located in the interior of a big mirror that a person can pass Answer: B6 Mirror where you saved Levia in Chapter 3 as shown on the right. You need to be at least in Chapter 5 to enter this area. The reason to this is because Chapter 3 ends as soon as this dungeon is completed. Chapter 4 is the Easter Festival, so the Kadora mines are inaccessible. When you first enter, you will notice Celica's Goddess bar will slowly be drained. Right in the beginning, there is a green chest that determines the contents depending on how much money you possess. While exact amounts are not known, but it will be 獅子の秘石 if you have < 1,000,000 gold. If it is more than that amount, you get 神速の秘石. Head down, grab the chest, and take the teleporter to the boss. Regular enemies are identical to the top floor in the last dungeon in the regular game, except their levels are much higher. Once you take the teleporter, head up, activate the switch fir a quick dialogue and get ready for the first Ex-Boss. This will be the first boss battle with restrictions: Boss Battle: Setei-Feruin - Celica's Level cap 131 Restrictions: Cannot cast any Magic, Cannot Use Skills, Cannot use Range Weapons, Cannose Escape (Duh). The Range Weapon is extremely misleading. People like Eusuhlly-Chan cannot hit her. This boss is very easy if set your groups up abuse it. In fact, this is the only boss battle that you can hold CTRL and if you are lucky, you won't kill yourself as she has Reflect Physical Attack 3. Her abilities: *5 second cast / 8 second delay: Self Buff: Magic Defense 5 for 200 seconds. *3 second cast / 5 second delay: 5x5 Magic Holy spell. *5 second cast / 4 second delay: 3x3 Magic Lightning Attack. *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *7 second cast / 8 second delay: 5x5 Magic Frost Attack. Upon her defeat, she drops one of the best accessories for Celica. '''Second Book ' Head back to the town and speak to Eushully-chan again to get hints in regards to the two book's location. The hint is to encounter a Black-winged Angel in a random encounter in the Kadora Mines. This is considered a Majin Encounter and anywhere will work as it is part of the Kadora mine basing on the description. I got mine in B12. Battle: Black-Eushully. This is a regular battle. Nothing special. Once you beat her, head back to the town and speak to Eushully-chan for a small event. Afterwards, Black-Eushully will join you as a supporting unit with her portrait unlock: +3 to level cap. When done, speak to Valefor and she will provide the next hint. Hint: A new book sleeps in the demon boundary where a red demon lurks. Answer: Irumon's Palace B4 in Chapter 5 when assisting Roka's request, shown on the right. Head down into a long spiral road. At the end, there will be a green chest and a portal. The green chest varies when Goddess bar. With < 100 Goddess Bar, the chest contains 賢者の秘石. With over 750 Goddess Bar, the chest contains 猛者の秘石. Honestly, both of them suck, so it doesn't matter. Once you take the teleporter, activate the statue for the second Ex-Boss. Boss Battle: Sekito-Aiten - Celica's Level cap 134-149 (Varies) Restrictions: Cannot use ranged weapons, Cannot use any special abilites, Cannot use any Items, Cannot Escape. This fight is easily one of the hardest fights in the entire game because of the restrictions put in place. If Shuri dies, game's over. Setup: All characters must be wearing the anti-death asscessory because the boss has 12% chance to instantly kill you with any of his attacks. Shuri - Max Avoidance with +MP recovery, Valefor - Avoidance + Distraction; Eushully-chan: 5 Piercing with normal attacks, Abeloos': Lightning Defense to mitigate one of the abilities from the boss along with Magic Speed and attack, Rizaira: Stack Magic Speed and attack. Mana is never an issue in the fight because of the innate abilities that both Abeloos and Rizaria possesses. Shuri must be using summoning stones to gain such ability. It is important that Shuri's magic buff does not fade on herself, of you are going to have a hard time. There is some luck involved because she simply cannot die. If you can outlast the boss till he has no TP/MP, the fight will pretty much be yours as all he can do is single attack. Out of all his abilities, the 3x3 Physical Attack is by far the most deadly. *24 second cast / 18 second delay: 3x3 Lightning Magic Attack *6 second cast / 7 second delay: 5x5 Versatile Magic Attack *6 second cast / 9 second delay: 1x1 Darkess Magic Attack *5 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *6 second cast / 5 second delay: 3x3 Physical Attack Upon his defeat, he drops a Holy Element sword for Celica. Return to town and speak to Eushully-chan. '''Book 3 Once you speak to Eushully-chan, the next hint was given that a purple maid is wandering around the Kadora mines.